FTL Hyperdrive
THE BASICS The main FTL drive system used by most Meothynian ships is the Hyperdrive system. The Hyperdrive system is a form of Nether Drive and as such, it functions by opening a portal into a sub-universe known as Hyperspace. The Hyperdrive utilizes the principle of Dimensional Mechanics that states that each universe has its own sub-universe, and each universe, and of course sub-universe, has its own Identifier Particle, The system creating the portal works as follows: first a Tachyon Accelerator which draws from a Tachyon containment container surrounded by a Temporal Stabilization Field, creates a Tachyon Field, which then is compressed into a Tachyon Bolt via an Inverted Alcubierre Drive. Then the microscopic bolt is shot into the distance via an Exotic Matter Pulse, where it explodes into an rift in spacetime, enveloping the ship as it enters Hyperspace. The rift then collapses behind the ship once it has passed into Hyperspace When in Hyperspace, the ship uses a Warp Drive to travel to its destination before opening a portal back to the Overworld. The reason for using the Warp drive in Hyperspace rather then the Overworld is that a set distance in Hyperspace is much longer in the Overworld, meaning that when you travel in Hyperspace, your traveling farther in the Overworld. Once the ship has completed its journey through Hyperspace it can create a portal going back to the Overworld, by using the same process as before, except with Photons: accelerating Photons to create a Photonic Field, then compressing this into a bolt, and finally letting the bolt explode into a rift that envelopes the ship. This works because just as Tachyons are able to be accelerated into the Overworld, Photons are able to be accelerated in Hyperspace. Both act somewhat like electrons, creating fields when in the counterparts universe, and yet behave as the Identifier Particle, always moving at a near constant speed in their native universe. The Hyperspace Portal can be opened anywhere at anytime, although the Meothynian Spacebound Safety and Regulation Department requires Hyperdrive usage to be imitated no closer then 1 Lightsecond to any planetary body, asteroid, or other object. HYPERSPACE Due to the high instability of the Hyperspace "Voids", so called because of the vast and empty feeling it gives many people (not because its actually empty), when opening an portal not in an Hyperlane then you must search though Hyperspace "Voids" for the more stable areas known as Hyperlanes which can be entered and exited from with a little bump. Hyperspace Voids are generally filled with turbulence and danger, due to the Plasma Storms, White Holes and Hyper-Holes: places where the gravity of Overworld objects burn though into Hyperspace creating weird effects such as Hyper-Eddies: places where spacetime of Hyperspace itself is blurred and warped, such that reality itself seems to cease to exist. The Hyperlanes form as the eye of particularly large and long lasting Plasma Storms. Due to being the eye of a storm you are relatively safe from White Holes and Hyper-Eddies, because the eye would destabilize if it encouraged disturbances, alerting you to the danger. While relatively much more stable, compared to the Voids, you will still face trouble in the way of the electric storms that sometimes appear in the Hyperlanes, The Hyperlanes range from as small as an a person to bigger then a city, and depending on their size, different Ships can pass though. The physiological effects of Hyperspace is the most difficult and damaging problem. While different people and races experience the effects of Hyperspace differently, Hyperspace in general has an nauseating and disorientating and very unnerving effect. Especially in the Voids, but even in the Hyperlanes, the exotic and energetic patterns formed by the plasma and gas forming the wall of the Hyperlane also has a hypnotizing effect, and prolonged exposure has been known to cause hallucinations, paranoia, insanity, and even synaptic brain failure in extreme cases. CONCLUSION It has been shown that good training, therapy, conditioning, time, patience, willpower, and awareness can help mitigate these effects. And yet even still, through these hardships, thousands of ships filled with people and supplies, pass through the unknown depths of Hyperspace every day, making it one of the most used FTL drives in the history. Category:Technology Category:Propulsion Category:FTL